


The Scent of You

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Taking Jeonghan’s hand, Joshua smiled at him. He laughed, covering his mouth. Something that Jeonghan had said he found cute, blurting it out to Joshua on one of their dates. He swung their hands like a child. “Ok.” He snuggled into it, smiling at the familiar scent of Jeonghan’s light soap with a hint of sweat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> one giving the other their jacket and not getting it back from the other until it stops smelling like them  
> http://narcoticsdog.tumblr.com/post/94983524637/you-could-be-sad-about-your-otp-but-consider-one

“Here,” Jeonghan plopped his jacket on Joshua’s head. “Wear it. It’s cold,” he said gruffly, looking away to hide a rising blush.

“Thanks,” he said pulling in on, answering Jeonghan’s blush with one of his own. “I didn’t think it’d be so cold.”

Jeonghan smirked at him. “Korea gets super cold but this is barely nippy weather.” Teasing Joshua he said, “Were you just trying to get me to give you something of mine Shua?”

Shaking his head Joshua refuted him. “No. I’m cold,” he whined. “I’m not used to this sort of weather ok. I’ll give it back to you when you drop me off.”

“Nah,” Jeonghan said. He rubbed the back of his head as he held out his hand for Joshua to take. “Keep it. You’ll need it.”

Taking Jeonghan’s hand, Joshua smiled at him. He laughed, covering his mouth. Something that Jeonghan had said he found cute, blurting it out to Joshua on one of their dates. He swung their hands like a child. “Ok.” He snuggled into it, smiling at the familiar scent of Jeonghan’s light soap with a hint of sweat.

* * *

Joshua never did return it to Jeonghan. It had been a few years and by now the scent had fainted. But Joshua still wore it. Clutching at the too long sleeves he huddled into himself. He stared down at the flowers that he left at the grave and closed his eyes, trying to will away the tears.

He never returned the jacket because he couldn’t. Not anymore. It happened out of nowhere. Joshua was at home waiting for Jeonghan to come back from one of his company drinking parties but he didn’t. Joshua choked on a sob as he remembered a call and a taxi. The sterile scent of hospitals still made him vomit. Jeonghan hadn’t left the place alive.

A stupid accident by a stupid drunk driver and Joshua lost the person he loved most. He had to bury his fiancé and he didn’t even cry while they lowered him into the ground. He kept a stiff upper lip during the whole mourning ceremony as their friends had huddled around him in comfort.

He didn’t think he could cry anymore tears that day. Not when he broke days before. Seungcheol tried to use the jacket he was wearing to bury Jeonghan in and Joshua just fucking broke. It had been his favorite. Jeonghan’s favorite coat, and he had given it to Joshua all those years ago. Joshua couldn’t bear to be parted from it.

Joshua pressed the sleeve onto his face, trying to wipe away the tears and muffle the crying. If he tried hard enough, he could still smell the scent of Jeonghan’s light soap and slight sweat.


End file.
